Multiverse
"Time is an adventure, if you know when to look."| }} In the beginning, there was nothingness, and then, The Multiverse came to be. Multiverse contains both the main universe timeline as well as its connected alternate timelines, such as those created by and . There are also multiverses for each of the different universes commonly referred to as "skin universes" or just "alternate universes". In alternate universes, characters, especially champions are depicted with different appearances and various degrees of backstories changes from the ones in the main universe. Some champions may exist in an alternate universe without being a part of any skin line from that universe, like and in High Noon Gothic universe. Some skin lines or part of their elements may also exist in multiple alternate universes, like the Culinary Masters skin line which exists in at least Universes Confirmed Universes "The last revision is the only one that counts."| }} These Universes have dedicated pages and/or short stories listed on the official Universe site. * : The main universe in which most known characters reside in. It is also the universe with the most stories and general lore more commonly referred to as the "canon" lore. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Ionia. It has zealous cultists and demons who worship or originate from a mysterious blood red moon. * : of galaxy spanning entities of creation and destruction. It has connections with the characters from the Odyssey universe. * : A universe with a western-like society filled with cowboys, steampunk robots, angels, and demons. * : A contemporary universe similar to real-life Earth where virtual bands or solo musicians are comprised of League of Legends champions which are performed by popular musicians. Each member of the band has a skin corresponding to their music alter-ego. Music made by these characters also appears in multiple universes. * : A science-fiction universe with a vast galactic civilization dependent of a mysterious golden essence known as ora. It has connections with the entities of the Event Horizon universe. * : A science-fiction dystopian universe of cybernetically augmented humans, mega-corporations, and artificial intelligence with its own goals. * : A universe with anime inspired magically empowered school characters that fight evil doers across the galaxy. It is also a popular manga series in multiple universes. Unconfirmed Universes "I don't want to talk about time travel. It always ends in diagrams."| }} These Universes do not have dedicated pages and/or short stories listed on the official Universe site. Some have Community made stories that were officially endorsed by Riot Games, others have skin bios that link together to form a story. Universes listed here may actually be skin themes that are part of a larger currently unknown universe(s) yet to be revealed by Riot Games. Some skins, like , also refers to them as "timelines". * : A universe with an alternate depiction of . City states are mediated by the Institute of War, a powerful organization controlled by mages known as the Summoners. Champions from each city and area of Runeterra come to the Institute to fight in the Fields of Justice for personal or faction goals. It is also the universe which is commonly referred to as the "old" lore. * : A universe with characters that are part of a contemporary school environment. * : A fantasy universe of elves. It has connection to . * : A contemporary universe where characters celebrate games made by Riot Games. * : A universe where characters interact with digital video game entities. It has connections with the Demacia Vice universe, which is one of many existing video games. * : A universe with ancient, godlike entities that descend from the heaves, choosing worthy warriors of the light divine. * : A universe with specialized military warriors trained to battle in the snow. * : An alternate Runeterra universe with a space exploration program. * : A universe with anime inspired school characters training to be future heroes. * : A science-fiction dystopian universe also referred to as the murderbot timeline. It is a universe where achieved his glorious evolution. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Bilgewater. Characters from different Runeterra regions are depicted in the Bilgewater style. Some character visual depictions in this universe also appear in the Runeterra Prime universe. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of where characters are corrupted by the power of the . * : A universe of zealous cultists who worship the hallowed Bloodstone. * : A universe with characters depicted as ether cats or dogs. It has connection to , and . * : A universe in which entities of chaos and order clash with each other in a never ending battle for dominance. * : A universe with specialized military warriors and guerilla fighters. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Piltover. It has a contemporary appearing police force, criminal underground, and secret agents. * : A universe with Easter Bunny-like characters. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Noxus. * : A universe with a popular TV cooking show. The TV show also appears in at least 50 other universes. * : A contemporary universe where League of Legends characters have normal real-life Earth jobs. It has connections to and . * : A universe where fallen warriors return to the plane of the living to claim even more souls for the Underworld. * : A universe with an alternate rendition of Piltover. Characters are well dressed gentlemen/ladies. * : Definitely not an alternate universe. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Demacia, with real-life Earth appearance of 80s police flicks. It is also a video game in the Arcade universe. * : A universe commonly referred to as Hell. It has connections with the Harrowing alternate universe via summoning of . * : A universe where dragons roam free in vast numbers. Characters are ether allied with the Dragons or against them. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Freljord. Characters are part of an undead knight order. * : A contemporary universe where characters are popular basketball players. * : A fantasy universe with monastic knights and eldritch gods of an old world. is a story book in this universe. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Demacia. rules over Demacia and does everything in her power to protect it. * : A science-fiction universe with indoctrinated alien machines. * : A universe where mythical creatures and legends exist. * : A universe where characters are parts of Lunar Revel festivities. * : A universe with eldritch horrors and legends from the deep oceans. * : A universe with an alternate rendition of Freljord. Some character visual depictions in this universe also appear in the Runeterra Prime universe. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Freljord. Each character is a creature of ice and snow. * : A contemporary universe with characters part of the Goth/Gothic cultural movement. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Shurima. It has ancient tomb guardians and evil spirits of the desert. * : A science-fiction dystopian universe with high-tech alien predators. * : A universe inspired by the Valentines Day regional or festive culture. * : A science-fiction dystopian universe where RiotCorp took over the world and where people fight in company's corporate-sanctioned Rift Wars gladiatorial arenas to survive. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Piltover and Zaun. Hextech has evolved from its rudimentary beginnings into a modern renaissance of intricate, artificial lifeforms capable of free will and skilled artificers that lead the medium into a bold new future. * : A universe of well dressed ladies and gentlemen of high standings. It may be connected to , , and . * : A fantasy universe with gods and mortals wielding powerful ancient weapons. * : A universe transformed by beings of fire. * : A science-fiction universe with depictions of classic aliens. * : A science-fantasy universe with ancient sentinels, powerful mechanized knights created to protect cities from any threat. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Shurima, ruled by pharaohs. * : A contemporary universe with professional masked wrestlers. * : A fantasy universe inspired by the Asian New Year regional or festive culture where characters are either gods and godlike beings or monsters. * : A science-fiction universe inspired by classic Frankenstein-like characters. * : A universe with an alternate timeline depiction of the Runeterra Legacy universe. In it The Institute of War has fallen and factions such as the Magelords and Protectorate fight for the control of Runeterra. * : A science-fiction universe where Yordles construct giant robots in order to fight alien-like kaiju emerging from the depths of the sea. * : A science-fantasy universe where characters are leaders of Great Kingdoms who control avalons to fight monsters. * : A fantasy universe set in a period similar to real-life Earth middle ages. * : A universe with specialized Yordle military warriors and guerilla fighters. * : A fantasy dystopian universe with eldritch gothic horrors. It is also a storybook in the Eclipse universe. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Ionia where each character is an Lotus Order member. * : A fantasy universe where most things are made of paper of intricate origami shapes and designs. * : A contemporary universe similar to real-life Earth with characters who celebrate Penny Arcade Expo. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Piltover. Characters own vehicle customizing shops. * : A contemporary universe where characters enjoy summertime around pools or the sea. * : A fantasy universe with large dinosaur-like monsters that live among humanoids who hunt them down. * : A science-fiction dystopian universe where Chrono-enforcers of a regimental totalitarian order control time and space. Characters from this universe are able to traverse each and every universe and timeline. It's unknown whether these skins being in other universes is canon within those universes. * : A contemporary universe where characters are modern medical personnel. * : A fantasy universe where characters are depicted with classic table-top roleplaying archetypes and roles. It has connection to . * : A universe with a post-apocalypse dystopian depiction of Runeterra. Characters are wastelander and raiders. * : A science-fiction universe inspired by real-life Earth Silver Age comic books. It has connection to the . * : A fantasy universe inspired by winters seasonal events. Characters range from festive celebrators to members of the Poro King court. It has connections with the Sugar Rush universe. * : A contemporary universe where characters are popular football players. * : A universe with an alternate depiction Ionia. It is a timeline where a shaman from a frozen land remained in the First Lands and perfected his skills with the teachings of Hirana. * : A science-fiction dystopian universe with an alternate depiction of Demacia. It features characters equipped with Tesla-like weaponry. * : A science-fiction dystopian universe with galaxy spanning empires, pirate organizations, and exo-suits with godlike abilities. * : A fantasy universe with fairy tale characters. * : A fantasy universe where the world and characters are made of candy. It has connections with the Snowdown Showdown AU universe. * : A science-fiction universe inspired by super robot animes. * : A universe with entities that can control the primal powers of thunder. * : A contemporary universe where ordinary toys come to life. * : A universe with alternate depictions of characters from Runeterra Prime universe. * : A universe inspired by the Harrowing and Halloween regional or festive cultures. * : A universe where characters are parts of rival empires. * : A contemporary universe close to real-life Earth where characters are popular winter sports stars. * : A universe with an alternate depiction of Freljord. Characters are members of the Woad Tribe. * : A universe inspired by real-life Earth and its cultures, both historical, mythical, and contemporary. * : A contemporary universe inspired by the League of Legends World Championship. * : A fantasy universe inspired by real-life Earth mesoamerican cultures. It has deities that hold the fate of the world in their hands. * : A universe where characters are either zombies or zombie slayers. Potential Unsorted Universes "Paradoxes. I hate those guys."| }} These Universes do not have dedicated pages and/or short stories listed on the official Universe site. They include skins that may not have bios but still link together through either splash arts or theme. Universes listed here may actually be skin themes that are part of a larger currently unknown universe(s) yet to be revealed by Riot Games. * Surprise party: A universe where champions join 's surprise party. It has connection to , and . * Bee: A universe where characters are connected to bees. * Star War: A universe similar to Star War franchise. * Galactic * Jurassic: A universe where characters are fossils of ancient beasts. * Urf: A universe where characters are connected to Urf, The Manatee. Trivia * Runeterra Legacy use to be the primary universe and canon lore of the League of Legends intellectual property. The lore itself had direct connections to what players did withing the game of League of Legends, such as the Ionia vs Noxus event and the Journal of Justice. Since 2014 ( lore update event) it has been mostly abandoned and replaced with the Runeterra Prime universe and the Marauders Versus Wardens skin universe (an alternate Runeterra Legacy timeline). Most character story biographies and Judgments of the "old" lore are archived in the character history pages. * Several universes have connections to other universes or characters from those universes due to skin biographies, short stories, splash art, and/or quotes. * The League of Legends intellectual property has both multiverse and omniverse concepts. Category:Lore Category:Places Category:Alternate Universe places Category:Alternate Universe